


【豆鹤】莫比乌斯之环

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 非典型沙雕BE，唯一一篇BE,已完结。
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion





	1. Chapter 1

1

Ouroboros，衔尾蛇——

无眼无鼻，半明半暗，焚灭新生。从柏拉图时代就流传下来的无限大哲学具现物，而今也变成随处可见吸引高中学生的廉价饰品元素。

豆原一成无意识地转了转自己的戒指，站在公寓楼下只顾着焦急地往前看，直到快夏天也一丝不苟套着西装三件套的胖子出现才松了口气。

“钥匙我给您拿来了，”胖子咔嚓一下拧开了房门把手，推开门，请自己的客户先进去，“请您仔细检查一下。要是没什么问题，就在这里把字一签，咱们这单交易就算成了。”

豆原半弯着腰在玄关把制服皮鞋脱了拔了下来，顺着狭窄的一居室走廊往前走。他手擦过灶台边，抬起一看无灰无油，炽烈的蓝色火焰也跟着下一秒顺利地燃起。再转眼，旁边洗菜池水龙头汩汩流出热水，氤氲起的热气又飞速被空调送出的冷风吹散。

煤气OK，水电OK。

豆原点点头，一边手上握着遥控器摁开开关，一边用嘴咬开笔帽，在看过无数次的租房合约上龙飞凤舞地签下了名字。远离家乡到知名的都立升学高中求学，这个机会着实是难得，早在之前豆原的父母就已经作为经济担保人跟中介签过相关担保合同了，现在他自己再署名无非也就是走个流程罢了。

“哎呀，说来也是巧了，之前小房东也是咬着笔帽拔开的。”胖子从怀里掏出手帕，一边擦着自己秃头顶上的汗，一边笑地下巴上的肉都在颤，“话说回来，你们这单生意能成那可真是各方面来说都巧的不行。”

豆原好奇地睁圆了眼睛，指腹顺着笔盖摩擦一圈，果不其然在自己咬痕的旁边又触到了一个小坑。他低头看了看合同，第一次对这个从未谋面的房东产生了好奇。

“鹤房？这个姓氏真的好少见的啊。”

“关西地区人数小众的姓氏其实还挺多，您还是我第一个遇到姓豆原的呢。”

“这点巧合算不了什么。”豆原拔掉可推拉桌子的插销，将桌板往墙边一推，一块适合练舞的空间就出现了，“反倒是找到既能带家具方便入住，又能空间规划这么合理的一楼一居室公寓，才算的上运气好。”

“这房子本来就是房东一家买来特地给儿子住的，适合你们年轻人需求倒也不奇怪。”

不不不，你不懂——

豆原友善地笑了笑，开门把中介送了出去，顺手把信箱门牌从“鹤房”换成了“豆原”。回过头他伸手摸了摸墙上的软包，把自己的蓝牙大耳箱从纸皮箱里拆了出来，安心地放到了角落里。接着他拆开了自己的行李箱，开始分门别类的整理。洗手台的架子少的可怜，仅够放下基础的洗面奶、刮胡刀和漱口水，和学校周围房子洗手间的风格完全不同。

豆原随便撩了撩水洗把脸，去除了汗水扭头没走几步，就非常舒服地瘫在了懒人沙发上。在等待着超大屏电视机连上PS4时，他冲旁边墙上利于check舞蹈动作的全身镜忍不住傻呵呵地笑弯了眼。

“这个房间的布局才不只是满足年轻人的需求那么简单。”豆原仰头望着简洁无吊顶的天花板，在白炽灯的照耀下，眯着眼快乐地想，“这简直就是完全按照我的喜好装修的啊，完美符合练舞需求。原房东一定也很喜欢跳舞，要是有机会能见一面掰头就更好了。”

“算了，”豆原在懒人沙发上翻了个身，顺着充电线摸到了自己的手机，“见面也不知道说些什么好。果然是明天要开学太紧张了，我居然开始这么奇怪地东想西想。”

嗡嗡——

手机刚拿到手，亲友的消息就狂风暴雨般地发了过来。

“一成！我在车站看到了个特别适合你的兼职！”

“就是这个，XX幼儿舞室助理！”

“时薪，工作时间灵活，还和你的兴趣相关。怎么样，我这次办事靠谱吧。”

“谢谢学长！”豆原对新的智能机还有些不熟悉，有点缓慢地敲着字，学长发了三条后他才敲完，“等下周末我就去看看。”

“对了，我还拿了他们的宣传册。等明天去学校了，你直接看那个会更清晰。”

豆原明明在屏幕外，但还是非常有礼貌地点了点头。他和学长在聊天框又发着无意义的废话缠斗了好一会儿，最后可算是由自己结束了话题，做足了学弟该有的谦逊姿态。

唉，但愿新高中生活能一帆风顺吧。

豆原噼里啪啦地握着手柄一阵按动，却不料屏幕上炎妃龙一口火就喷死了自己的人物。

不行，再试一次！

再试一次！

试一次！

该死的，我难道不配有一个美好的高中开局么？！

豆原神色恍恍惚惚地翻身上床拽紧了被子，看了眼已经跨过零点的闹钟，悲痛欲绝地拉高被子试图入睡。

不行！

再来亿局！

豆原翻来覆去之后，最后还是咬牙切齿一推被子，不甘心地瞪着眼睛翻身下床。

第二天一早，摁灭闹钟，拉开窗帘，快速用牛奶冲泡麦片。豆原近乎是闭着眼睛，全凭直觉从床头一路摸索到门口一气呵成做完的。

“我出门了！”

他像是平日里在家一样冲着房间内喊，但这次却没有人回应了。

“对哦，”豆原晃了晃头，熬了个大夜之后还试图想要清醒一点。熬夜的困倦和昨天搬家的疲倦一起涌上来，在开学的第一天早上，明明阳光明媚，他稍稍睁开眼，总算看清了这是紧闭着窗帘又关了灯的一人独居室，低低地自言自语了一声，“一路顺风。”

虽然没什么精神，但是仪式感还是绝对不能少，哪怕又老土又没什么用。

不过——

豆原挠了挠脑袋，又回身不太习惯地往了一眼，忍不住想。

要是真的有个室友能回复就好了，活泼开朗最好，但普通一点也好。

2

“我出门了！”

鹤房汐恩下意识地用着日语冲着自己阳光明媚的房间喊，却在下一秒瞥到门口写着韩文的零食包装袋才想起来自己已经不在家乡了。但这不仅没让他悲伤，反而而更加兴奋了。

“一路顺风！！”

鹤房元气满满地大声冲自己喊，还顺便打气似的拍了拍自己的脸，直到红扑扑地和外面的小太阳一个颜色了，才背着包蹦蹦跳跳地锁上门往外跑。

“果然日本人出门还是要喊这两句才有气势！”鹤房对着自己的邻居，同时也是同一个公司训练生的前辈嘻嘻哈哈地说着，自来熟地一把扑过去揽着肩，挥着胳膊斗志昂扬地往外走，“干嘛啊，你怎么看起来这么沉默啊，前辈。”

“你小子就是现在还没被生活毒打过才这么有活力。过段时间你就跟我一样了，别说整这些仪式感的东西，能按时爬起来就不错了。”前辈拉开便利店的玻璃柜，拽出一瓶咖啡夹在胳膊底下，拉高兜帽转头就把鹤房企图拿第二个三明治的手狠心打掉，“控制饮食啊，胖了之后跳舞时会很不灵动的。”

“人活着要是没有早上打气的仪式感，那算什么一天的美好开始？！是朋友就明早起来一起做啊！信我，绝对能带来一天的好运！”鹤房恋恋不舍地把三明治放了回去，有学有样地拽了瓶咖啡，然后又飞速地拿了瓶表面还挂着水珠的碳酸饮料，“我永远都不会变的那么丧的！切，不吃就不吃。我千里迢迢抛弃一切跑来韩国练习，就是瞄准出道位来的。放心，绝对没有人比我不怕吃苦了。”

“不要！”

“前辈！”鹤房见动摇不了可以说过分理智也可以说是太丧了的前辈，倒也没有继续纠缠，叹了口气，“算了，唉，我要是什么时候能找到一个愿意一起一大早喊这对话的室友就好了。哈哈，虽然我现在租的是一居室啦。”

前辈看了鹤房一眼，摇了摇头没接话。这样开头冲劲满满又爱想东想西的孩子，他这几年见过太多了，无一例外最后都哭着从他隔壁搬走了。

“呜哇，这就是大人的味道么？”鹤房拧开瓶盖，舔了一口瓶身周围的咖啡，就已经被苦地皱紧了眉。孩子气的笑容从他脸上一点点褪去，他闭了闭眼，拿出灌药的决心，一仰头全都喝了进去，“这就是老天要给我的一次试炼么？哼，失算了失算了贼老天。还不是要拜倒在我鹤房大人脚下！”

噗——

“你自己刚才才说过来这里就不怕吃苦，”前辈看着鹤房一大早就给他上演情景剧整活，笑地眼角的细纹都皱了起来，“怎么一上来加了奶又加了糖的咖啡都受不了？”

“谁说受不了，我这不就全喝了么。”鹤房一边说一边对自己嘴里透露出来的咖啡味道感到不满，疯狂用手扇着风想要吹散苦味，可惜效果并不怎么理想。他转了转眼珠，唰啦一下提起拧开了碳酸饮料，快乐和干劲跟着咕嘟咕嘟往上冒的气泡一眼压抑不住地往外飘着甜，“瞧着吧，一会儿去练习室，不管是什么训练，我都一定会挣到好成绩的。”

“那我就拭目以待了。”前辈刚好笑着配合鹤房说完话，转头一看就见这家伙嘴边开始口吐泡沫再加上翻白眼，吓得头皮都快炸了，“喂喂喂，你这家伙怎么了？！”

“什么都没有~”鹤房用手在嘴边一抹，笑嘻嘻地冲前辈做了鬼脸，“就是看你实在太丧了，忍不住想要逗你一下。”

“什么嘛，你小子！没事不要乱吓我！”

“哈哈哈哈哈。”恶作剧成功的鹤房大笑出声，可惜乐极生悲，笑着笑着突然一抽，气泡从胸腹的上涌就再也止不住了，“嗝嗝，前，嗝，辈，嗝！糟，嗝嗝，糕！嗝——”

“不要装了，这么短的间隔，傻子都不会二次上当的。”

“嗝嗝——”

啪——

还剩半瓶的碳酸饮料掉落在地，咕噜咕噜地滚到了前辈的脚下。这个时候他才意识到鹤房好像已经一分多钟没说话了，赶紧扭头看去，只见这家伙正扶着树一阵干呕，撕心裂肺的程度让旁边共用一个树坑的宿醉大叔都看呆了。

“不行了，你这孩子也太丢人了。”前辈把自己装着温水的水杯递过去，一脚踹上鹤房的屁股让他赶紧走快点，捂着脸针织想假装不认识，“又不是没喝过碳酸饮料，怎么就你喝的那么急呛成这样子。”

“切，这算什么，我就不信大家没犯傻。比如喝可乐一不小心咽下去口香糖之类的。”鹤房眼睛亮闪闪地看着碳酸饮料瓶，认真地哈了口气，“碳酸饮料甜滋滋的，喝了都把咖啡的苦味压下去了，赛高！”

“可你终归要习惯喝咖啡的，以后怕是不到晚上十点老师是不会放你回家的。”

“那我就喝茶。”鹤房有点执拗地推开舞室的大门，“我来这里可从来不打算被同化。我要做一个展现真实自我的偶像，日本特色本就是无法割裂的一部分。”

3

“对，2份C餐。拉面配乌龙茶，谢谢。”

豆原打了哈欠，猝不及防地从大妈手里接过重的过分的托盘，差点一个趔趄倒在地上。这一下子吓得他昨晚熬夜累积出来的疲惫一时间都消散了，赶紧找了个角落坐下等学长过来。

“可以啊，一成。我还真没看出来，”中午休息的时候，学长冲进食堂，一屁股就在豆原面前坐下，迫不及待地拿起筷子就开始吸溜学弟已经买好的拉面，“这才入校半天，你的名字就已经传遍学校了。”

“哦哦哦。”豆原眼底下肉眼可见地挂着大黑眼圈，上眼皮子受到的地心引力强地牛顿老爷子的棺材板都要压不住了，直到手里松松散散夹着的面条从低垂的筷头滑落，啪的一下掉进碗里溅起高热的汤汁，他才勉强回过神来，“那又怎么样？”

“喂喂喂，你这家伙怎么一点都不兴奋。”学长一脸不可置信，挤了挤眼睛冲着豆原小声说，“他们现在可都传你是新一代校草啊。要知道在我们学校校草，那可就意味着万人迷，妹子随便挑，这可说是最奢侈的青春了吧！哦，虽然上一届校草是个意外。”

豆原困得不行，但也知道再在学长面前打瞌睡也太失礼了。他凝了凝神，一口气把又苦又涩的纯正乌龙茶闷了下去。这糟糕的味道从喉管只冲天灵盖，惊地他贴头皮的小碎发都炸了起来。，果然用茶提神是刻在日本人DNA里的，无论何时都惊人地有效。

“别取笑我了，学长。”豆原揉了揉眼睛，早餐吃的少造成的饥饿感终于翻了上来，开始狼吞虎咽地喝面，嘴里含含糊糊地，“我又要忙学业，还要参加舞蹈社团，同时也要挤时间打工多少减轻下我父母的负担。哪里还有时间和钱泡妹子啊。”

“哈哈，你要是这么坚持的话，怕是要成为上届校草第二了。她们可是眼巴巴盼了两年才盼来你这个新校草，现在估计还在狂喜乱舞呢。你这话要是被她们知道，估计又要心碎太平洋了。不过男生们肯定都在拍手叫好了，少个强有力的竞争对手总是不赖的。”

“两年？”豆原敏锐地察觉到时间似乎有些不对。他不想和学长再继续谈目前根本不感兴趣的女生，这倒是个好话题去岔开，“那他还在校？”

“没有，前几天说是有人看到他和家长一起来办了退学。有小道消息说他被韩国某公司挖走做训练生了，说不定过个一年半载我们就能在电视里又见到他了。”

“哇，那这个学长一定无敌爆炸帅了，唱跳实力肯定也很强。”豆原透过酱油汤底看到了自己模模糊糊的脸，笑着摇摇头，开了个玩笑，“能做他的继任者，就我这点实力可太荣幸了。”

“哈哈哈，鹤房那小子才没有你想的那么强啦。”学长吃饱了之后，拍着肚子笑地一嘴拉面蒜油味，冲人地很，“我和他同班了两年还不清楚，脸是真的杀伤力强，不过脑回路也是真的迷。往届校草同样都是领衔最想做男友榜的，可惜到了他这里，也就第一年开学短暂地被女生们爱了一下，还没撑到来年情人节，就已经从男友榜跌地连名字都看不见了。至于唱跳，在我看来和你差不多啦。”

“鹤房？”这个罕见的姓氏又出现了一次，一下子就撩拨起了豆原脑子里的记忆神经，这个姓氏异常的耳熟，好像最近确实听过。他忍不住又念叨了一遍，试图回忆起来，“鹤房？”

“是吧，你也觉得这个姓氏很罕见吧。我第一次听说的时候也反复确认了汉字是怎么写的。”

“那是哪两个字呢——”

“就是——”

“豆原君！”一个长得还挺漂亮的女生突然从拐角冒出来，一把拦下了豆原，“我喜欢你，请你和我交往吧！”

“抱歉，我——”豆原简直是满脑子问号，除了勉强辨认出来女生和自己是同一个班的，他实在是不记得自己什么时候有和对方说过话，这桃花也来的太莫名其妙了吧，“我并不喜欢你，也不能接受你的心意。”

“我明白的，其实本来也没打算成功，只是想让你记住我罢了。”第一天就敢先下手为强的女生果然泼辣，被拒绝了也不难过，反而利用豆原的愧疚心软继续问，“我能问问你喜欢什么样子的人么？”

“什么样子的人？”豆原一下子被问呆了，他知道自己不应该长时间沉默让对方尴尬，但这个问题确实也从来没有思考过。他扫了周围一眼，看见绝大多数妹子唯一的共同点都跟着潮流手捧便利店瓶装星X克，立马急中生智地说，“我喜欢不喝咖啡的妹子。”

“不喝咖啡？不行不行，太宽泛了，不许敷衍我们，豆原君。”

“那，”豆原窘迫地额头都冒出细密的汗珠了，他盯着自己手里准备扔掉的乌龙茶塑料瓶，只好继续硬着头皮说，“我喜欢爱喝茶又爱喝碳酸饮料的，哦对，还得爱打游戏爱跳舞性格有趣的。”

“什么嘛，全是偏男性化的爱好。”女生撇撇嘴，招呼着远处看热闹的小姐妹一起扫兴的离开，“你不愿意说就算了，反正时间久了也瞒不住。”

“她们走了。”作壁上观的学长又凑了过来，用胳膊肘戳了戳豆原，“你刚才说的都是真的么？”

“半真半假吧。”豆原耸耸肩，刚才的闹剧让他一时忘了继续追问，“东西都是我喜欢的，不过我喜欢的人将来也一定不能排斥，最好还能一起玩，所以本质没差。对了，我其实还挺喜欢年上的。”

“哈？那你这岂不是近乎自恋啊。”

“或许有一点，但世界这么大，总有一天会遇到的吧。”豆原睁着圆溜溜的狗狗眼温和地笑了笑，看着外面灿烂的阳光，“当然，就算遇不到，也是正常的。”

“装什么深沉呢，你小子。”学长一巴掌拍到了豆原头上，让圆圆的狗狗眼受惊后一秒拉长，“我看你今晚先遇到个靠谱的怪物猎人联机玩家再说吧。继续熬夜，我可真怕你猝死啊，学弟！”


	2. Chapter 2

4.

“前辈，晚上要一起打怪物猎人么，就是最近的活动。炎妃龙的宝玉真的大半天都不掉一个，一直没有大佬带，我太难了。”

“诶，可是我很久都没有玩主机游戏了。”前辈拧开房门把手的动作顿了一下，转身对兴致勃勃的鹤房摊了摊手，“怪猎这游戏我都没买，换个PC端的游戏怎么样？”

“什么？！”鹤房不可置信地瞪大了眼，反手就把自己刚打开的房门甩了回去，一个侧身就溜进前辈房间不挪脚了，“这可是今年最火爆的日式RPG啊，我来韩国之前周围的朋友几乎都在玩。”

“是，是嘛？”前辈被鹤房的动作吓了一跳，把从便利店的塑料袋往开放式小厨房灶台旁一放，弯下腰顺势打开冰箱，拿了一瓶碳酸饮料递了过去，“韩国这边倒是更流行玩PC上的游戏，偶尔和舞室的好友约着联机也基本都是玩这些。”

听罢，鹤房有点失落，主机端倒也确实可以在线联机了，可是前辈这近乎是宣告了他在韩国找到趣味相同又能玩到一块起的主机游戏宅近乎不可能了。他有些扫兴地想要离开，却意外地还没来的及转身肚子就叫了起来。

“不愧是还在长身体的年轻人，”前辈看着鹤房窘迫的样子，笑着拍了拍他的肩，示意他先去桌子旁边等着，“既然被你叫前辈，我这就给你露两手。”

鹤房努力控制住自己的面部肌肉，抬着手用力地试图把欣喜地快要飞到额角的眉尾压下去。他踢下到了韩国之后随大流买的拖鞋，穿着画着外星人图案的袜子一蹦一跳地往室内走。前辈的房间倒不算太整齐，凌乱的电线在尽头处还老老实实地贴着墙，但是等延伸到桌子时，就和常用的粗粗细细各类充电线缠在了一起。

嗷——

鹤房捂着不知道磕到什么的脚，痛地就地就是一滚。等开始几秒最尖锐的疼痛过去，他翻过身，越过重重的电线，瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛搜寻着罪魁祸首。

“前辈，你不是很少玩主机游戏么，怎么还不把PS4收到柜子里啊！”看清楚那到底是什么之后，鹤房低落的心情一扫而空，像是发现了前辈什么不可告人的秘密一般，嗓门超大地质疑着，“我看甚至连灰都没有太多。哼哼，你难道其实只是因为太菜才故意拒绝我？”

“瞎嚷嚷什么呢，都不看看几点了。”前辈也是糙人一个，直接哗啦啦地把半成品土豆泥粉往锅子里一倒，加点水和鲜奶油搅和搅和就直接端过来了，“别看房间有点乱，但是我可每周都用吸尘器仔细吸，有灰才不正常。不过主机游戏是真的大半年没玩了，刚来的时候倒是还玩，后来为了混进练习生圈子，团建都是PC端的游戏了。现在它还在这里，只不过是一直懒得没收回去罢了。”

“那你现在重新开始和我一起玩也不晚啊。”

“这不是那么简单，你怎么这么天真？鹤房，听我一句劝，还是早点融入韩国的圈子对你更好，而不是在那里跟个孤岛一样犟着。出道是你绝对要实现的梦想吧，为此做出改变和牺牲那不是理所当然的么！”

前辈自己说着说着，把鹤房才吃了几口的锅又重新端了起来，拿出个几个小盒子把剩下的分开装了起来，塞回了冷冻柜。他拉开高柜子，想了想，还是心软地把自己从日本老家专门背回来味增拿了出来，重新点火。

“为什么不让我继续吃土豆沙拉了？！”鹤房气鼓鼓地用闪闪发光的叉子敲着碗抱怨，见前辈不为所动之后转而闪着充满期待的眼睛拍着肚子继续嚎，“我可是最喜欢吃这个了！天天在公司就是吃草吃草吃草，谷物也就让吃点杂粮，这日子过的可真是半点滋味都没，我这多年磨练的一舌头味蕾现在全都失业了，天天流着眼泪在哭呢！”

“行了啊，说来说去不就是馋的流口水嘛！吃几口解解馋就行了，大晚上摄入这么多淀粉当夜宵当然是NG啊！”

“切，没意思。”鹤房从地板上爬起来，晃晃悠悠就打算走人，“饮品口味在妥协，游戏爱好也在妥协。我也不知道被韩国同化是好还是不好，但反正我是不愿意，也改不了。学KPOP的歌舞没问题啦，但是有些更本质的东西还是算了吧。”

“你确定真的要走？”经历过大风大浪的前辈虽然比鹤房大不了几岁，但也不是这么简单就会动怒。他一把揭开锅盖，熟悉的豚汁味道飘了出来，“喝这个可不增肥还能混个水饱，真的不来一碗么？”

“哼，豚汁在我的喜爱列表里可排不上号。”鹤房嘴上还是强硬地梗着，不过身体却老老实实地又坐回去，“大晚上喝这么高盐分的水，明天肯定水肿。”

“一开始你不就说了么，明天周末休息。反正也不能去舞室，肿了也没有严苛的教练盯着，正好放肆一下呗。”前辈一眼就看透了跟水一样好猜的鹤房，把热腾腾的汤推了过去，“这可是纯正日本味道。”

“只是聊胜于无啦。”鹤房吹了口碗上氤氲的白气，看着它消散又恋恋不舍地在鼻头重聚，“唔，确实味道还不错，哪里买的啊？日本超市？中国超市？”

“都不是，”学长翻了翻自己的手机相册，直指自己拍的照片给鹤房看，“这可是我辛辛苦苦从老家冈山背过来的。”

“给我看这个干嘛？”鹤房瞥了一眼包装袋照片就低下头继续吸溜汤水了，“话说回来，我以为你们冈山人只喜欢糯米团子呢。”

“确实，基本上只要送礼物都得有一份糯米团子在里面，我一个礼拜前就才从舞室后辈手里收到了一盒。”前辈划了划手机，他又没有那么饿，无所事事地翻着旧照片看，突然眼睛一亮，给鹤房分享，“你看，这是我来之前在那边舞室练习的小视频。哇，我那时候可真像个土豆啊，又土又笨重。”

前辈突然说这种话一般人怕是很难接，不过鹤房向来心直口快，心里有什么就敢原原本本地都说出来。

“可不是，我看还没有你前面那个少年跳的有力量感呢，虽然他看起来打扮比你还接地气。”

“哦，你是指豆原一成那家伙啊。”前辈挑了挑眉，摁下了暂停键，指着从豆原衣领里跑出来的大金链子笑个不停，但语气里却带着只有对真心欣赏的后辈才有的温暖，“你看这家伙练舞居然还敢带饰品，也不怕伤着自己。不过只说了一次，他就老实听话了，傻不傻。不过他是工地的大饭啦，以后多半会去大阪寻求机会，而不是韩国这里啦。”

“豆原？”鹤房仰头喝干净了碗里的最后一滴汤汁，满足地眯起眼睛，笑地傻乎乎。大量的血液集中到胃部开始运作，这让他本就不聪明的脑子转地更慢了，“这个姓氏有点耳熟，感觉最近好像在那里听过。”

“不能吧，这姓氏几乎是冈山独有了，稀有程度和你的不相上下。”

“啊，我想起来了！”鹤房本来只是随口一提，但是前辈的否定反而激起了他的好胜心，一顿绞尽脑汁的思索之后，突然一拍手，“我在神户房子的租客就姓豆原，就一礼拜前才签的。听说好像同时也是我学弟，年龄差不多对的上，你说会不会就是他啊。”

“怎么可能？”前辈拉开门，把这个闹腾人的后辈开玩笑似的一脚踹了出去，但同时也塞了一盒土豆泥给对方，“地方都不对，只是巧合啦巧合。早点睡，别东想西想的。”

“呜哇，不过这小子长得真像我家柴犬。你看看这腮帮子，还有这圆眼睛，简直一模一样。有机会一起回国，你可一定要跟我介绍介绍他啊。他长得也太亲切了哈哈哈哈，太有趣了。”

“知道啦，知道啦。赶紧回去睡觉，不要再在我这里磨磨唧唧。”

5.

“早上好！”刚一开房门，学长就站在门口不动了，冲豆原挑了挑眉，“这么香？早上是做什么好吃的了？”

“没什么，就普通地从老家冈山背来的腌菜和用当地味增煮的豚汁而已。”豆原哗啦哗啦地在门口水池洗着碗，往前贴了贴让学长好进来，“离我妈的水平还差的远呢。”

“不过这真老派啊。我今早过来就随便在便利店买了个三明治吃了，感觉现在洋风早餐更流行了吧，拍照片发IG也更好看。”

“要好看干嘛，好吃不就行了。”豆原把之前放腌菜的不锈钢小盆子甩了甩水珠，放到了架子上让它自己干，“我还是喜欢传统的和式早餐，我家秘方的豚汁那更是一绝。”

“唉，你可真是个榆木脑袋啊，白瞎了这张帅脸。”学长坐不住了，从内室跳起来跟着豆原往外走，路过门口架子却突然停止了脚步，“等等，你这个不锈钢小盆怎么和我家柴犬专用的那个好像。”

“大概率是同一个呗。”豆原拉开抽屉，最上层赫然是一张狗粮优惠卷，“这是我前几天打扫卫生的时候从夹层里掉出来的，估计前主人有养狗吧。锅碗瓢盆这些都是上一代主人留下来的，我这几天忙着开学还没来得及去购置新的，先用这个顶顶而已。”

“哇塞，你还真的不嫌弃啊。不愧是长的就像柴犬的豆原一成。”

“严格来说只像眼睛圆溜溜的品种啦，”豆原拔出钥匙锁好门，推着楼后面停放的自行车并排和学长往外走，“眼睛稍微细长一点的那可更像北野武了。”

说着豆原清了清嗓子，压低了声音，模仿北野武的经典台词。

“学长，你这（搞混柴犬品种）笨蛋！”

“哈哈哈哈，这算什么，套娃式模仿么？”学长拨了拨铃铛，叮铃叮铃地捣乱，“加油加油，我们滚圆眼睛派柴犬拟人也要争口气上电视啊，我代表我家花子汪给你应援！”

“在努力啦在努力啦。”豆原的衬衫被风吹的烈烈作响，上下翻飞地像是从背后生出了翅膀，“我这不就去新舞室应聘儿童舞蹈教学助理，既能赚点生活费又能免费用房间。”

“你放心，这个新舞室绝对比你冈山老家的要好。鹤房那家伙就在这里打的基础，成人利用时间氛围好的很，而且现在他不就被韩国的公司挖走了。唉，说实话真羡慕他，不用普普通通地读书，只需要追逐梦想现在一定很快乐很顺利吧。”

“我觉得其实不一定。”

豆原本来想说背井离乡的孤寂和水土不服的适应期可没那么好熬，这是他自己最近离家才亲身挣扎过的痛苦。更何况，追逐梦想根本就不只是为了标新立异和逃避读书那么简单！但是学长是土生土长的本地人，这些话说了他也不会懂，反而说不定会让对方觉得自己是不是瞧不起他。

神户虽然算不上什么大城市，但也比冈山这种乡中之乡的地方繁华多了。豆原直到现在还不适应这种更复杂的读空气，他在搞砸了一些小事后飞速成长，越发内敛起来。

唉，还是老家那些朴实的朋友好。苍天哪，要是能遇到一个相处可以完全不掩饰自己内心的朋友就好了。我一定一定会努力珍惜这段缘分的，绝不再像以前一样当做理所当然了。

“你怎么不继续说了，一成？”

“啊，我的意思是说我老家的舞室也挺好的。”豆原在黄灯的时候就猛地捏住刹车停了下来，笑眯眯地看着老人拄着拐杖艰难又缓慢地从眼前走过，“我以前那个舞室有个教过我基础的前辈也被韩国公司挖走了，好像是X公司吧。虽然不大，但同样出道竞争也不太激烈。前辈人还挺好的，一个礼拜前他回老家的时候还送了我点韩国特产，当然我也回赠了一盒糯米团子。”

“X公司？”前辈惊地差点一脚踏空，被旁边的豆原眼疾手快地一把扶住把手才稳了下来，“这也太巧了吧，鹤房那家伙前几天约我网上联机打怪猎的时候，提过他去的就是这个公司。我以前倒是跟他算不上太熟了，这几天突然联系我，我看他就是馋我的好技术。嘛，虽然之前和你联机过一次，你水平菜的惊人，不过你要想和他认识一下，我倒也可以约个时间一起玩嘛。”

！

豆原现在模模糊糊地大概猜出来鹤房汐恩应该就是自己房东的儿子，也的的确确是房子的上一任主人。床头夹层里的怪猎特典激活码小卡，超大的主机游戏使用屏幕，还有重金搞的隔音软包，加上练舞的空间和全身镜。这太多的巧合凑在一起，再加上舞室走廊里合照中一眼就能看到的C味大帅哥，豆原差不多成功拼凑出来这位“世令我”学长的形象。

帅气，爱好相投，实力强又敢闯。

“那就拜托你了，学长。”浅浅的阳光在豆原黑珍珠般的狗狗眼上跳跃，随着他一眨不眨的专注神色而集中于一点，炯炯有神地灼着前辈的眼睛，“请务必把我介绍给鹤房学长。”

“哦哦。”学长哪见过这阵仗啊，在他心里鹤房那家伙完完全全就是个幼稚又任性还带着捉摸不透外星人脑回路的怪人，得有好几年没有人这么想要和对方认识了，甚至是不是豆原还有点憧憬啊。他叹了口气，委婉地说，“行到是行，就是你也别期待值太高。”

“我知道鹤房学长现在肯定在忙着练舞，所以一时半会儿约不上也没关系。”

“呃，算了，你明白就好。”

学长想了想，决定还是不要戳破豆原少年的美好憧憬了。

7

“结果之前才放出豪言说要一直爱着主机游戏，转头就开始沉迷打手游！不许狡辩，我刚可听见了清脆的氪金声了！”

“为手游氪金那算什么背叛网游，游戏宅换新游戏那能叫背叛么，这叫精进自我。再说了，我可没有去玩PC游戏，不算打脸。”

“可是怪猎和部落冲突的风格差地也太远了，到底是什么刺激到你了？”

“还能有什么。”鹤房年轻澄澈的眼睛迷茫地抬头望天，一大片乌云恰如其分地从天边飘过，拍拍屁股留下浇了他一个透心凉的短暂暴雨就跑了，“就是我真的太太太非了。玩个游戏，所有调查的机会都用完了，我还是没能爆出来宝玉。”

“就这？”

“这还不够？！垃圾游戏，删删删！”提到这个伤心事，鹤房眼睛里的光就回来了，还越烧越旺，抬手拧干刘海的雨水就从便利店门口拎着雨伞进去结账，“顺便，我的欧皇前同学也被我直接拉黑了！虽然不知道他为什么这次孜孜不倦地发了好几次好友申请，但是感受疼痛吧，感受非洲人的怒火吧！欧吃矛！”

“好吧，算了你开心就好。算算日子，这都是大半年前的事了，我也是很久没见过你了。之前我提到过的那个后辈豆原，听他说现在在你曾经神户的舞室已经小有名气了。怎么，要和他联系一下么？”

“以后有机会再说吧，马上要考核了，我最近实在是忙到头秃，哪还有时间应付小朋友。”

“好吧，我说实话，他好像是听了你什么传闻，对你挺感兴趣的。你之前不也说对他感兴趣嘛。”

“那等我们成功出道，在衣锦还乡回去联系岂不是更好？”鹤房信心满满地站在练舞室楼下收了下伞，小心翼翼地用塑料袋裹好才带进室内，“dancer之间的对话，还是直接用舞蹈来的更好吧。”

“果然是鹤房style，真拿你没办法。”前辈摊了摊手，看着鹤房用毛巾随便呼噜下头发就在全身镜前站好，“又要练表情？”

“嗯，前几天被老师指出来太没有镜头感了。”

一紧张就会忍不住绷紧表情，确实有些过于凶恶了。

前辈叹了口气，看着越来越认真但是却似乎钻了个牛角尖的鹤房，叹了口气，帮他关上了门，隔绝了声控灯坏掉后向下延伸的一楼梯黑暗。环装的楼梯盘旋缭绕，脚步声时而响起，偶尔随着大门开合有着丝缕广渗入，但终归半明半暗只之中能模模糊糊地看到身影，难见全貌，留给人无限大的想象空间。


	3. Chapter 3

7.

“你这小鬼头受什么刺激了，怎么今天练习的时候表情这么拽？”豆原呼噜着自己弟子的小卷毛，对着面前舞室一整排的大镜子调侃地笑了笑，“这才一周不见，怎么风格都变了？”

年纪不大的小孩子宛如海狮上岸一样蠢萌地前后摆动身体，把豆原压在他头顶的手当球一样顶了顶几下，虎虎地往前一踏，把还挂着稚气的baby face放大一怼，嗓门嘹亮地大喊一声，

“嚯！”

“嚯什么嚯，花里胡哨地。”

豆原一巴掌拍到了小弟子乱翘着毛的后脑勺，然后自己有模有样地完整模仿了一遍，嘴里再严肃的训斥语气也被眼角压不住的笑冲淡了，但是嘴角还是珉起来的。小弟子悄咪咪地瞥见豆原笑了，自己也放松下来，傻乎乎地跟着笑。

“笑什么笑，你这动作做的这么僵硬，老实讲到底几天没练WAVE了？”

“4天，”小弟子赶紧板正了脸，但却下意识地又有些不服气地鼓了鼓鼻孔，“但我可不是瞎玩。你去准备期末考试不来舞室这一礼拜，我可是争分多秒地在跟咱们舞室传奇学习。”

“看来你很崇拜他啊，才一个礼拜，你就从表情到搞笑招式全学了过来。”豆原表情平平淡淡，看不出来有什么情绪起伏，但下一秒却语气斗转直下地变冷，“可惜只学了皮毛。身体肌肉运转的力道和控制都不行，表情耍帅摆酷但你脸上简直每个毛孔都写着紧张，而搞笑的sense更是半吊子。就算看起来再没有卵用花里胡哨的搞笑，也不是随随便便就能做成功的。原版或许是海狮灵性上岸顶球，你那软塌塌的模仿可就只是海豹拖着过于笨重身体离地1CM扑腾了。”

豆原停顿了一下，装作若无其事地回避了点评自己因为被瞬间戳中而下意识做出的模仿。

“所以到底是谁魅力大的让你完全迷失了自己？”

“是汐恩哥，鹤房汐恩。”小朋友被自己同样崇拜和依赖的豆原前辈训斥了之后，肉眼可见地快速蔫下去，但还是抖着腿强撑着自己不逃避豆原的眼神，学着汐恩哥的倔强样子为他反驳，“但是他真的又酷又有趣，实力还强！只是我自己实力有问题，不是鹤房前辈的问题！前辈是最好的，哦不，第二好的！”

“鹤房汐恩？”

“对，就是站在这张照片中心的人！”小朋友扯着豆原的袖子，给他指挂在舞室走廊里的合照，“一个礼拜前他突然来了，还给我们在场的每个人都送了从韩国带来的小礼物！”

“鹤房汐恩。”

豆原伸手拂过塑封的照片，从鹤房过于优异的少年脸庞划过。新的拼图被送到了他的手上，不仅唤回了过了十个月差点被遗忘的记忆，还点亮了鹤房新的形象。豆原一时间想说的话很多，但最后还是闭了闭眼，只问了年幼的小朋友能够理解同时也是他最关心的问题。

“他很强么？”

“强！”小朋友不假思索地点点头，亮着眼睛争着继续补充，“我从来没见过有谁跳舞拳头都挥的虎虎生威像打拳，还有甩着胳膊走路的姿势真的太酷了。我学了之后，不仅当天晚上就被人堵在巷子里了，还把他们全反杀了。”

噗——

冷酷无情又帅气的跳舞大魔王形象一下子就碎成渣渣了，捡起来点了点不仅零件没少，拼完之后还多了几个滤镜无处可用。豆原笑地从最开始套娃式模仿鹤房开始就没挺，到现在腮帮子都酸了，拍着自己小弟子的肩膀，继续问他，

“那他有没有说什么时候回韩国？”

“不回了，好像是没通过那边的考核被淘汰了。”小朋友有些迷惑地挠了挠头，愤愤不平地学着自己的偶像鼓了鼓脸，“肯定只是因为文化隔离，韩国人根本就欣赏不了汐恩哥的魅力，没眼光。”

“文化隔离是什么东西？文化隔阂，生殖隔离。明明只是国籍不同的人类，到你这里就成俩物种了可还行？这俩词可不能混在一起乱说，你小子有时间翘大晚上不睡觉出去野，还不如多读点书好好学习。偏差值那么低，以后怎么考大学？”豆原一把就掐破了小弟子鼓得圆嘟嘟的腮帮子，咻地一下看着对方闹腾的精神头随着空气一起排出，“你就算再爱汐恩哥，也没必要什么都学他啊，赶紧恢复正常。”

“可是——”

“没有可是！明天周末，我就在舞室这里蹲你的汐恩哥，跟他好好聊聊你这小子上一周都在野什么。”

“不要啊啊啊啊！豆原哥哥饶命！”

“骗你的。”豆原转过身笑地眼睛都眯成了一条线，心里的小鹿雀跃地蹦跳着，激动的心情根本压抑不住，快活的风托着他的脚步都轻快了起来，“我找鹤房学长探讨KPOP的技术的时间都不够，怎么可能还会提到你这小鬼。无非是吓唬吓唬，让你好好练舞罢了。”

终于要见面了，真的是太期待了。嗯，我还是先买一盒糯米团子当见面礼好了。

8.

“你到日本了么，汐恩？”

“前几天就到了，”鹤房站在人来人往的新干线车站里，推了推帽子，用手摸掉了帽檐处糊了一圈的汗水，靠着28寸的超大行李箱飞快地回着消息，“我现在马上就要坐上去东京的车了，前辈。”

“这么积极？我还以为你躲在家里消沉更久。”

“害，这点挫折就想打倒本大爷？那可就太小瞧我了！不到世界末日，我是不会放弃的。”

鹤房卖力地拽着行李箱往前走，一个猛子就扎进了车厢。但因为手太短，他试了半天单手又握着手机又敲字，却实在是够不到另一边的键盘而限制了他激情澎湃的反驳。这一两分钟的沉默让不明所以的前辈直接理会错了意思。

“哈哈，谁敢小瞧你啊。考核失败的时候，你可是流着最多的眼泪，最快地反应过来，抓住最后一次机会最不死心地问老师最多的问题。那个时候，我就知道你不会停下。不过其实也没必要这么急。你之前不还说想和我一起去见见豆原一成么，虽然现在只有你回国了。”

“切，说好了要一起衣锦还乡再去见得，少一个条件都不行。”鹤房酷酷地开着玩笑，其实心里并没有这么钻牛角尖了，他只是把这个当成鞭策自己不断往前走的打气筒罢了，“再说了，为前几天在老家舞室碰到了据说是他学生的孩子，实力那个年纪来说真的很努力了，更何况他品味很不错。不是我吹，能一下子GET到我的魅力才是审美好的体现哈哈哈哈。所以我相信能教出这种弟子的豆原，肯定是个值得认真对待的对手和敌人。不过听舞室老板说他请教专心备考了，我可没有时间浪费在原地踏步等着好好读书的学生。”

“也是，要是豆原混圈子，那迟早你们还会相见。他要是不打算进来，那你们不相遇也谈不上遗憾。”

“而且，这次我明白一个人的力量是不够的。”鹤房对着明确比自己强很多又很照顾自己的冈山出身前辈十分坦诚地开门见山，“去韩国这一趟也让我认识到了神户的机会太少了。请您帮帮我，拜托了！”

“我就知道你会这么问我，我可以都对你有信心，甚至你比我想象的还要坚韧。早都准备好了。”前辈看到鹤房那边显示正在输入，赶紧加快了自己的打字速度，抢先一步发出消息，“回报就按冈山传统给我一盒糯米团子就行了。”

“但你都已经成功入选出道组了，怕是很久都回不了日本。”鹤房也不矫情，前辈把他当兄弟，他自然也不会反着来非要客气，甚至玩心又起，笑着回对方，“我买了拍完照给你，就直接替你吃了怎么样？”

“那不行。”前辈故作严肃地发了个简短的拒绝，不过BKING鹤房根本慌都没慌，往后一靠眯着眼睛瞅着手机，老神在在地看对方还能玩出什么花样来故意吓唬他。果不其然，前辈之前就是吓唬他，下一句立马正经了回来，“起码你得和我那位同样冈山出身的老朋友一起吃才行。”

“那这个前辈也很强么？”

“当然强了，他现在的经济公司很不错。无论是演唱会伴舞的工作还是2.5次元舞台剧他都经常参与，在东京偶像圈子混的还挺不错的，而且还像还有几个厉害的演员朋友，多少能帮你给面试和挑公司都把把关。”

“那可太好了，我这就准备准备明天见他。”鹤房笑地眼睛都眯成了一条线，心里的小鹿雀跃地蹦跳着，激动的心情根本压抑不住，快活的风托着他的脚步都轻快了起来，“今天就先在酒店凑活一下好了。”

同一时间，不同城市；同一网络运行商，不同品牌设备——

冈山最富盛名的糯米团子的网上订单从店家的打印机里哒哒地吐了出来，然后被老板娘粗糙却温暖的手仔细地和盒子一起塞进了袋子里，递给了外面等待的物流小哥。柴油发动机剧烈地轰鸣着，跨过正午越过黄昏飞过深夜，终于在翌日晨光升起没多久后送到了翘首以盼的客户手里。

晨光裹挟着对接下来时光的美好期盼，装着糯米团子的盒子紧紧贴着如擂鼓般激动跳跃的心。不过或许是团子的口味有些太过丰富，品尝的体验不尽相同。

一人独享不见喜悦，二人分食尽展欢颜。

冬去春来，由南至北递进。纷纷扬扬的早樱花瓣率先从东京的窗台飘落，在洁白的糯米粉里沾上了宛如此时神户正在飘洒的令人透心凉的雪。

9.

又是一年樱花烂漫时，豆原站在神户地方电视台的楼下仔细地把樱花从纸袋里一片片全部捡出来，才放心地走进自动玻璃门，和旁边已经早早到了的同学汇合。

“早上好！”

“早上好！”

全权负责实习生的人事部主管领着这帮神户大学文学部的高年级学生进了电梯，豆原看着朋友们接二连三地在每一层离开，被等在电梯口的各部门主管助理或者秘书带走，直到电梯里只剩下自己。他有点局促不安地捏紧了纸袋，但更多的却是和17岁那年错过许是人生转折点之前同样的兴奋。

“负责带你的AP前辈正在录节目，不过马上就会结束，你可以在这里稍微等一等他。”

豆原腼腆地点了点头，然后赶紧从纸袋子里拿出来一盒糯米团子递给了人事主管，感激地笑了笑。接着在目送对方离去之后，既是身前就是一台台正在工作的设备，周围全是不认识的人，他也一点慌张都没有。即使时光重来可以重新选择，豆原也不会后悔最后还是选择升学。

无论是去东京还是去大阪，完全的圈外爱好者想要碰到合适靠谱的机会非常难。更何况，豆原并不想做什么地下偶像之类让父母担忧以后生计的工作。但同时，他也不会选择放弃自己的梦想，只是需要更加成熟地有勇有谋地去实现。豆原一眨不眨地盯着前方的节目制作现场，直到AP前辈笑着走过来跟他打招呼。

“前辈你好，我是豆原一成，今年22，冈山县出身。”

“哦，你叫我XX就行。听说你是神户大学文学部XX专业的？哎呀，这个专业现在可是算的上冷门了。我可是等了好多年才见到你这一个直系学弟。今天下班一定要一起喝一杯，给我讲讲教授他们现在都怎么样了，今年这个这个新节目忙地我都没时间拜访他们了。”

神户大学文学部冷门专业，偏差值刚刚60点，对高中时代的豆原来说是努力就能得到的。而作为有名的本地国立大学，文学部的文凭也可以跨过申请地方电视台实习的第一道门槛，这让他更近一步可以稍微接触一下这个圈子，等待时机去仔细思考未来究竟该如何走。

当然，能碰到台里老资历AP是直系学长，不仅仅是运气，也是促使豆原敢于大学毕业前就来找实习的底气。

“好啊，谢谢前辈。”豆原跟着前辈走进了会议室，刚刚坐下就把手里纸袋中的糯米团子退了过去，笑地像柴犬一样软乎乎地让人信赖值飙升，“这是我家乡的特产作为伴手礼，以后请您多多指教。”

“唔，果然还是冈山的糯米团子最好吃。”前辈也起身从旁边的茶水间拎了两袋他最喜欢的茶包过来泡上，同时把打印好的公司守则推给豆原，“这个你好好看看，不过最近这几周你应该得跟着节目调查组一起外出跑腿，不见得能呆在公司里。”

话说到一半，几位工作人员就端着茶杯抱着笔记本推门而入，冲着看起来明显稚嫩的豆原安抚地笑了笑。

“这次我们要进行神户本地名物的调查。”看见人到的差不多了，AP前辈收起了之前温和的学长形象，一脸严肃地推了推眼镜，站起来在白板上写写画画，“不过众人皆知的类似和牛那种东西我们就不要再做了。现在要找一些特殊新奇有趣的东西调查，这样才能提高收视率让赞助商满意。这里有几份已经写好的企划案，你们看一看有没有补充。”

完全作为学徒的豆原一声不吭地坐在最远处，仔细认真地翻阅着人生遇到的第一份企划案。类似的案例他之前准备面试的时候就看过不少，此刻他便能保持神色平静地在心里默默进一步学习。但这在预料之中的游刃有余却在下一秒被打破——

比在记忆里模模糊糊的形象瘦了很多的身影突然出现，旁边列举着连续几次单曲大卖的好销量。豆原本来匀速翻页的动作停下了，明明其实和对方根本就没有直接接触，但是本来已经沉没在脑海底部的碎片再一次翻滚了上来。这突兀的停顿同时也引起了一直关注直系学弟的AP的注意力。

“哦，鹤房汐恩啊，去年接了假面骑士的男二还唱了主题曲之后，人气一下子爆炸。神户出身的高人气女演员确实有不少，不过有潜力的新人男优确实这几年只有他。列在这里只是参考一下他的喜好，毕竟名人推荐总是会带起潮流的。不过他现在还没有在这里上过节目啦。”

从小追假面骑士系列特摄剧到大的豆原没再继续说话，把鼻梁上架着的金丝边眼镜取下来，反反复复地用布巾去擦。他现在已经不是17岁时沉不住气的未成年孩子了，金属的冰冷一下又一下冷却着他微微出汗的手心。鲜艳的照片在近视的眼睛里糊成一团，渐渐和模糊的记忆重合。他下意识地去摸盒子，却只沾了一手糯米粉。5年前的糯米团子最终是被他一个人吃掉了，而现在神户的冬已经彻底过去了，他也和一群新的志同道合的同事们一起笑着吃完了。

一切都不一样了，但一切又还在朝着梦想的方向前进。

遇见很好，遇不见也正常。没有期待，就没有失落。没有心意相通的喜悦，也不会有分道扬镳的痛苦。

豆原穿好大衣，把企划案一股脑地塞进背包里，和同事们一起踏着一地残红，迎着夕阳向居酒屋嘻嘻哈哈地走去。街头巷尾飘来熟悉的又陌生的假面骑士主题曲歌声，他还是忍不住在喝完散场的时候，拐进报刊亭习惯性地买了印着对方照片作封面的杂志。

距离产生美。

10.

“干得漂亮，鹤房！前一阵在神户老家地元台做嘉宾的节目你登场的那一期收视率破了新高。”经纪人抱着一大堆蓝色的文件件推门而入，人还没坐下就大声表扬鹤房，“趁着你最近新剧话题度和收视率都很不错，东京电视台有一期深夜档节目组邀请你去跟着主演番宣。”

“这种事情怎么样都好！”鹤房整个头都快埋到咖喱便当里面了，嘴角糊了一圈褐色酱汁，一副你不答应我就试图撑死自己的模样，模模糊糊地说，“我想唱歌！我要唱rap！我要登舞台！”

经纪人姐姐不说话，甚至还新拆了一盒盒饭，把鹤房碗里的肉全挖了过来，老神在在地看着鹤小猪猛地抬头愤怒地磨牙发出不满的哼哼声。

“你看看你，吃的这么多怎么就不长点脑子呢。我看猪都比你能吃还聪明。”经纪人姐姐不急着自己先吃，用没用过的筷子夹了一大筷子草先给强硬地塞了过去，“胡萝卜吃多了对眼睛好，也有助于增长记忆力。到底是谁喊着想要体验参演一集月九剧而跑去深山老林带了几天，硬是被毒虫叮到过敏住院，躺平去不了声乐课了？”

“我哪里知道虫子这么厉害？”鹤房的声音越来越小，心虚地缩了缩脖子，“再说了，我又不是主观想要避开那个讨厌的声乐老师。”

“我还不知道你，一放出去就玩野了。大晚上不睡觉溜出去林子里抓萤火成玩的还挺快乐的是吧。你说你这不是自己去给毒虫送夜宵加餐么！”

“好吧，好吧。”

“知道错了就行。”经纪人看着鹤房表情夸张地皱着脸，跟吞药一样目光呆滞地嚼着胡萝卜和西兰花，满意地点点头，决定大一棒子再给一个甜枣，“你上一份合约已经到期了，这次更新的合约分成有变化，差不多是变相给你加工资了。”

“什么！”鹤房一下子就坐直，激动地差点把塑料勺子掰断，“加上公司部分租房补贴，那我岂不是终于可以租的起六本木的公寓了。”

“理论上你不谈恋爱又没有奢侈消费的话确实可以。”

“给手游部落冲突充钱不算的话，那就没有。”鹤房看着助理走进来收拾垃圾，快乐地拍了拍不明所以的对方，像是海狮上岸一样扑腾一样啪嗒啪嗒地把圆滚滚的大眼睛怼了过去，“这样的话就拜托你了，好好干！”

？

才进来的助理小朋友满脑子都是很多问号，怯怯地扭头看了下经纪人前辈。

“你别管他，这事我来处理就行。”经纪人叮嘱完助理之后，扭头对着正一边快乐抖腿一边捏着糯米团子吃的鹤房喊，“还有你，今天晚上节目组在东京电视台约好了企划讨论，我一会儿就送你过去。”

“咦，可是我以前也没录过东京电视台的节目啊，这算是我第一次参加番宣吧。”

“草拟的企划案你先提前看看吧，里面写着工作人员的名字。这回东京电视台可是下了血本了，直接把神户那里某制作公司的整个王牌制作团队挖了过来。”

“不看不看，那么多工作人员的名字我怎么可能都记得住。”

“就你那万事不挂心的样子，还有堪比金鱼的奇妙记忆力，我倒好奇有什么能记得住。”

鹤房把脸贴在桌子上来回翻滚，任性地直接跳过其实也没写几个名字的负责人名单，任性地直奔主题。前一个糯米团子的甜味还残留在他的舌头上，下一个新的就被他塞进了唇齿之间，遮盖住了之前的味道，只有一点点粘在唇角的糯米粉昭示着上一个团子的存在。他使劲用手背蹭了蹭，反而还越抹越开。

有趣——

作为远离手帕的年轻人，鹤房摸着自己一塌糊涂的嘴角气急反笑，因此忍不住迁怒地跟经纪人回怼回去。

“别小瞧人了，我记住的东西虽然不多，但正因如此只要记住了就绝不会忘记！我就永远不会记错我家柴犬的样子。哦对，长得像柴犬一样有趣的家伙我也不会忘记。”

11

东京的空气和神户的确实不太一样，这让跟着团队一起跳槽过了的豆原有些不适。走之前他退掉了在神户租了很久的公寓，把写着自己姓氏的门牌和大件行李一起打包邮寄去了东京。不过或许是台风天的影响，行李被迫晚到了几日，他正好有更充裕的时间挑新房子租住。

不过，工作还是最重要的，哪怕现在外面狂风暴雨也阻止不了上班！

天已经完全黑掉了，豆原在胳膊底下夹住咖啡和三明治，站在电视台大堂仔仔细细地用塑料袋包住他之前跟前台借的伞，而不像旁边人随意站在门口地毯上甩一甩水珠就了事。当他做完这一切准备的时候，一只手戴着带着莫比乌斯环造型戒指的手伸了过来，握住了还未散去豆原体温的伞柄——

柏拉图时代的衔尾蛇与现代的莫比乌斯环，

廉价的机械量产与名家的手工定制，

磨久的过去与崭新的现在，

快速地在几秒内擦肩而过，却又漫长地好像穿越了时空。

豆原和鹤房同时心中一动，抬头，无论是上挑的圆眼睛还是下垂的狗狗眼此刻都惊诧地睁大了。

“是你！”

鹤房只知道豆原没有再继续跳舞，不再是他期待的对手，而以前气话定下衣锦还乡的约定其实也早都完成了，对对方再无执念和期望。

豆原看着鹤房昂贵又时尚的服饰，精心打造后闪闪发亮的造型，前呼后拥的后辈和助理，突然意识到对方已经不再是朋友嘴里那个让自己感到亲切和憧憬的舞室练舞少年，而是真正电视里的云端之人了。

哪怕豆原从未放弃梦想，只是曲线救国等待选秀。

哪怕鹤房还是和以前一样有着毫不掩饰的少年心性，甚至正因为此才还会对初见面的人还是会紧张板脸装酷。

随即，双方看着对方眼里随即而来的释然，默契地相视一笑。

一个进来面对明亮的前方，一个出去撑伞挡住暴雨的打击。

各自继续在自己已经的跑道上继续顺利前进，无法掉头，不会并轨，也无需交集。

他们依旧还有美好的未来。

后记

仿佛被按下暂停键的大厅玻璃转门又开始转动起来了，远处鹤房和后辈的声音却还能模模糊糊地飘过来。

“鹤房前辈，明明其他戒指也很好看，为什么你最后挑了个这么简单的？这个元素明明前几年就已经流行过了。”

“那是你不懂。时尚是一种轮回，螺旋上升不断进化，相似却不相同。”鹤房挠着头绞尽脑汁回忆着前几天经纪人逼他读的杂志，但面上却装地仿佛随口张来般轻松。不过本质上他之前也没完全理解，但是现在，他又忍不住释然地笑了笑，“生活和时光也是一样，无限循环地向前滚动。”

“好深奥啊，前辈。”

“别东想西想了，”鹤房说着说着就笑了，没想到现在也到了他重复当年前辈训导他的话了，“赶紧回去睡觉。”

早晨，录完节目下了班的豆原有些茫然，不知不觉得就拎着公文包就走到了马上要搬去的新房门口。他远远地看见搬家公司正尽职尽责地把一堆堆纸皮箱搬上车，然后屋里走出一个戴着墨镜和帽子的年轻男子跟着一起上了卡车。

轰隆——

柴油发动机轰鸣着，卡车驶远，豆原才接近这个中间嘴里娱乐圈从业人员新上京最佳居住地的房子。

哈哈。

他看着门牌后深深留下的两个字的印记，忍不住笑了出来，一如高一那年，用自己的姓名替换了对方。

莫比乌斯环仍在继续滚动。从文字到照片到杂志到CD到真人，兜兜转转又回到了普通的文字门牌。每一次的追赶在翻折处总能勉勉强强地看到模糊的影子，正面豆原落后鹤房从神户房子到东京房子，背面从鹤房落后豆原从神户电视台到东京电视台。

无数次的错过，又无数次地燃起希望，直到刚才再次错过。

永远不会知道的趣味相投，已经见面明白的轨道相异。

前一轮轮回的结束？

新一轮轮回的开始？

莫比乌斯环，无始无终，永无相交。


End file.
